Catch a Cougar by the Tail
by LizLiz07
Summary: Jensen is a gay teen forced to hide it from his homophobic father. Cougar is the new cafeteria worker that Jensen sets his sights on. What will happen if Jensen's dad finds out? AU, slash, don't like don't read. Rated M for suggestive scenes and language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok, the fanfic muses have finally gifted me with a new fanfic idea! This is one of my top favorite pairings, and I've wanted to write something for it for a while. As usual, I don't mind if I'm given constructive criticism, but no flames please. Also, any Spanish used will most likely be from Google translate, with a translation in brackets [ ] next to it. Don't blame me for any wrongness in Spanish grammar. I obviously don't own any aspect of the Losers, though I really wish I owned Cougar. Oh, and since I've only ever seen the movie, and it never states specifically where he's from, I've made Cougar a Mexican in this.**

**Catch a Cougar by the Tail**

**LizLiz07**

Jake Jensen jolts up from his very enticing dream of pool boys in speedos, woken up by the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock. He glares at it as he fumbles for the off switch and puts on his glasses. Five more minutes, and he was sure that the Hispanic one would have been on his knees giving him a pleasurable tongue-lashing.

Sighing, he lets the dream slip away, and stands up. Knowing from experience that his dad is going to be in to check on him any moment, he makes his way over to his dresser. He pulls on a shirt first, one of his contraband ones, quickly followed by his hoodie sweatshirt. With the result of his dream hidden, he starts digging around for his favorite pants.

Sure enough, just as he pulls them on, his dad appears. Jake waves at him cheekily and he leaves, nodding in satisfaction. Sighing, Jake grabs his backpack and walks out to the kitchen. "I'm leaving for school now," he calls out as he walks to the door. No one answers him.

Jake waits until he's out of his neighborhood before dropping the manly walk he's been using and adopting the more hip swinging walk he prefers. He grins as the walk instantly catches the eye of a passing man and winks, adding just a little more hip swing. Jolene, his best friend, is waiting for him up ahead and she rolls her eyes.

"Stop teasing the general populace. It's not nice." She admonishes him. His grin turns teasing and he bumps her with one of his hips.

"Isn't that what you girls do all the time?" he asks, feigning innocence. Jolene rolls her eyes. "Wearing low cut shirts and all that?" He pauses, giving her a chance to deny it. "Yeah, that's the pot calling the kettle black, honey."

Jolene laughs. "Alright, fine." She concedes. "Still, at least tease the guys your age. They can actually do something about it." They start off for the bus stop and Jensen pouts at her.

"You know I like them older." He leans against the bus sign. "And the ones I've been with have never seemed to mind." He glances around and starts pulling off his hoodie. Jolene notices his shirt and winces.

"You're really wearing that one?" Jensen glances at her questioningly. "That shirt stopped being funny years ago." Jensen looks down at his shirt—a bright yellow one with a grinning smiley face and bold letters declaring hell yes I'm gay, can't you see my happy smile?—unable to see what's wrong with it.

"I like this shirt. It's very punny." He laughs as Jolene gives an anguished groan. Fortunately, the bus arrives before she can harangue him into putting his hoodie back on. They climb on and soon arrive at school, where Jolene quickly abandons him to hang out with her boyfriend Pooch while he heads off to get breakfast in the cafeteria.

He raises an eyebrow as he steps in only to find a giant line. Sighing, he joins it at the back and prepares to wait. Hopefully it doesn't take too much of the morning break to get food. "What's up with the long line?" he asks the girl in front of him.

"The school hired an authentic chef for once." The girl answers, shifting her backpack to the other shoulder. "They're giving free breakfast today to try him out." Jensen nods to indicate that his question is answered.

"Oh." He vaguely remembers reading something about it in the newsletter the school sent out over the summer. "I hope this doesn't become the norm." If it did, he'd have to wake up early so he could eat at home.

She nods emphatically. "I think it's mostly the free food, though. Tomorrow it should go back to normal." She smiles and holds up crossed fingers. "I hope."

Jensen laughs. "No kidding." He decides to take a chance and steps up next to her. She just gives him a knowing smile. "I'm Jensen." He holds out a hand.

"Aisha." She replies, giving it a firm shake. "I'll be your leg up in the line today." She adds, making him laugh again. At that moment, a Hispanic-accented voice rises over the crowd's chatter.

"Lo siento, [I'm sorry] but the kitchen is slightly overrun. There are not enough personas [people] to keep up with the cooking, so we'll have to shut down for a moment." A collective groan from the line follows the announcement. Jensen steps to the side enough to follow the voice up the line and back to the man standing by the door into the kitchen part of the cafeteria.

Jensen raises an eyebrow as his eyes trace the cook's small, slender form. Not too bad, in his opinion. Wanting to get a more detailed look, he waves at Aisha and moves over to the cook. "Are you accepting volunteers? I don't really cook, but I can wash or hand the food out."

Cougar glances away from the grumbling crowd he's trying to appease at the offer. "Que? [what?]" The student rolls blue eyes from behind his glasses. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you fully; I wasn't paying attention. Se puede decir de nuevo? [Can you say it again?]"

Jensen frowns a little at the slip into Spanish. It's a good thing he took Spanish every year since junior high. "I offered to help in the kitchen. Washing dishes or handing out food." He replies, letting his gaze wander over the dark hair bunched up in a hair net and over the tanned face. "As long as I get some food first."

Cougar considers the offer, trying to resist looking anywhere but at his face in return. "Alright, help would be appreciated." He accepts, and gestures the kid inside. "Wash your hands, and put on a hair net. I'll work on food for you." Jensen nods and moves to the sink.

"Thanks. I'm Jensen," He adds, quickly following directions. "In case you wanted to know." The cook nods and doesn't say anything, intent on lining up premade breakfast burritos. Jensen frowns, but doesn't let it bother him. Challenges are always more fun.

Cougar waits until the burritos are in the oven and its set before he answers. "Cougar." Jensen glances over as he struggles with the hair net with an inquiring look. "That's my name." He replies.

Jensen smiles. "Oh. Cool. I like that name, it's much better than mine. That's why I go by my last name; it's more interesting than Jake." He pauses as he finally works out how to get it on. "Not nearly as interesting as Cougar, though. Maybe I should pick out a nickname like that."

Cougar sighs in annoyance as he tunes out the babble that continues to flow out of Jensen's mouth. It just figures that the chattiest one of all is the one that volunteers and attracts him. Fortunately, the oven beeps, signaling that the burritos are finished heating.

Jensen is in the middle of a sentence when a warm burrito is shoved into his mouth. He grins sheepishly and takes a bite, reaching up to catch the rest. "Sorry," he apologizes once his mouth is empty. "I tend to chatter without realizing it."

Cougar simply nods and continues transferring the rest onto plates that he's laid out on the counter. "When you finish eating, you can start on dishes." He studiously focuses on his task, instead of Jensen's lips. He'd been attracted to students before, had even very nearly acted on it once, but he's never met one like Jensen.

Jensen hurries to finish eating and turns to the sink of dishes. "How come there's so many already?" He wonders out loud, setting up the sink. "You'd think there'd hardly be any." Sighing, he grabs the first dish and begins washing.

Cougar can feel frustration build as he continues heating and serving burritos and other breakfast foods. He'd figured that once the flow of students had resumed and he'd gotten Jensen distracted some of the hormones the blonde had stirred up would settle. But no, Jensen can't seem to sit still. He glances over against his better judgment to watch as the boy bounces to a song heard only in his head as he washes, and feels the hormones whirl around again.

Normally Cougar would find it amusing, maybe even endearing. But right now, when he can't afford the risk of being charged with sexual harassment, it's just plain cruel. Never in his life has he felt so tempted. He checks the clock, wishing desperately for the first bell to ring.

Jensen glances surreptitiously at his prey, annoyed that he can't tell if his attack is working. The Mexican never seems to be looking when he checks, and there's nothing on his face to show that he's noticed at all. Granted, there's nothing on his face to show any sort of emotion. It's a little unnerving, in Jensen's opinion, but also kinda hot.

It'll make seeing the lust for him on it all that more satisfying, he realizes. To see those expressionless dark eyes go darker with desire. With a small cocky grin, he renews his washing. It's occurred to him that Cougar might be straight, but he doesn't care. He's turned a few men gay enough. He's confident that he can turn this one if he needs to. _You don't know what you've got coming, amigo._

With most of the line dealt with, Cougar takes a moment to relax and start the set up for lunch. Resigned to the fact that his eyes are determined to watch Jensen no matter what, he sets up on the island counter facing him. That way he can just glance up now and then, instead of turning his head.

Of course, now that he's given into the urge to watch, his imagination decides to attempt its own mutiny. As he divides the packs of ready-made food, images play in his mind of him stepping behind Jensen to join the wiggling dance. He ruthlessly cuts them off before they can go farther, already worked up enough.

He's almost succeeded when Jensen happens to catch his glance. He holds it, more out of entrancement than challenge, until Jensen licks a slow line around his mouth. Cougar's gaze drops to it, but with a small wink Jensen looks away. Cougar drops his gaze also, suddenly feeling shaky. _Dios mio, _[my god] he thinks, unable to stop the rush of meanings that gesture means.

Jensen grins to himself, resisting the urge to wriggle more with glee. There was definite interest in those dark eyes for a moment, right after he'd licked his lips. In his opinion, that move couldn't have worked better. _Three birds, one stone. _He's revealed that he's gay and interested, and learned that Cougar's interested back.

**A/N: so that's the first chapter. I'm not sure if school cafeterias have island counters, but I've decided that this one does. It's more of a private school anyway, so it would have one. So, yeah. Thanks for reading, and see you guys in reviews (hopefully) or the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ok, second chapter. By the way, I'm not translating the more basic Spanish. I figure that most of the people reading this have learned at least that much, and there's always copy/pasting to google translate. I still don't own the Losers plot, characters, merchandise, pretty much anything that has to do with them other than the plot of this fanfic. Now then, off to the story!**

**Catch a Cougar by the Tail**

**Lizliz07**

**{After School/Jensen}**

Jensen sighs with resignation as he dumps his backpack in the living room to begin the homework his sadistic teachers assigned. Fortunately it isn't much and is mostly review work, so he finishes quickly. Left with some free time before his dad gets home, Jensen grabs a soda from the fridge and settles onto his computer to enter the chat room he'd found the night before.

He spends the time happily chatting away with other gays around the world, gathering advice for winning over Cougar. He signs off a few minutes before his dad will arrive and carefully erases any history of the chats. Knowing his dad, he'd check for anything against the rules.

Humming a little tune, he double checks the internet history and gets up to put his can in the recycle. He grabs his hoodie on the way out, planning to put it on again once his dad pulls in. He stops short as he finds his dad already in the living room going through his backpack.

"Jake." His father greets shortly without looking up. Jensen makes a noise in reply and tries to casually rush to the kitchen before his dad can see his shirt. "Why do you have a phone number with the name Chris on it?" Mr. Jensen asks suddenly, stopping him short.

"Oh, that. Seniors have to tutor underclassmen in order to graduate. I was assigned to tutor Chris in math. He gave me his number so that we can meet after school instead of at lunch. Puts less pressure on him." He answers, hoping that it'd be enough.

"Turn around and face me so I can see if you're lying." Jensen curses silently and tries to stealthily shift his jacket to cover the design on his shirt. He resists the urge to fidget as his dad studies his face intently. "Alright, I believe you." He nods, clearly dismissing his son.

Jensen sighs in relief and goes into the kitchen to recycle the can and pull on his hoodie. _From now on I'll just change shirts when I get home._ He decides with a sigh. _I can't risk any more close calls._ He glares at the magnet the treatment program had given them when his dad had forced him to join after catching him making out with his boyfriend of the time.

If he does anything his dad considers homosexual, his father will call the number on the magnet and he'd be chucked back into that place. Just the thought of going back there gives him the creeps. Never again, he'd vowed when his charade of being "cured" had begun, would he go back. No matter what it takes to stay out.

**{After school/Cougar}**

Cougar smiles as he unlocks his door and his cat immediately starts yowling. "Oh, hush Capitàn. I've got your food right here." He laughs as the cat climbs onto his shoulder from his cat perch by the door to nuzzle him. Together they walk over to Capitàn's food dispenser. The cat jumps down to sniff at the food bowl and meow pitifully at him.

Cougar obliges and rips open the bag. Capitàn watches intently as the food fills up the plastic tank above the bowl. Cougar chuckles as the cat lunges at the first piece of food to fall into the bowl. Leaving him to his meal, Cougar moves to check his messages.

As expected, there isn't very many. Sighing contently, he settles onto his couch to read through a cooking magazine. Or tries to. Jensen's antics that morning, and again at lunch—he'd winked at Cougar as he selected a corndog and licked his lips again with a pointed look—keep appearing in his head.

Sighing, Cougar moves to pick up his phone and call his mamà. He's never able to keep dirty thoughts in his head when talking to her. Sure enough, the moment he hears her cheerful hola, the dirty thoughts disappear to the back of his mind. "Hola, Mamà. Soy yo, tu Carlos. [It's me, your Carlos.]"

"Carlos, mi hijo [my son]! Como estas?" Señora Alvarez exclaims. Cougar smiles and replies that he's well. She launches into a story on the latest exploits his niece has gotten into. As he listens, he relaxes and absently scratches Capitàn. "But this isn't why you called."

Cougar pauses. "What makes you say that?" He asks. His mamà laughs and he can envision her shaking her head in that all knowing way of hers.

"Carlos, you're my son. I know when my child needs advice from his mother." She replies, sounding amused. "Cuál es su problema? [What is your problem?]" Cougar finds himself wanting to spill all to her. Of all the people who know, his mamà is the most understanding about his bisexual nature, and is always willing to listen to his complaints about his love life.

"No hay problema, Mamà. [There is no problem,]" He replies, resisting the urge. There's no need to whine about being attracted to a man he can't have, he decides. Knowing his mamà wouldn't leave it there, he amends the statement. "Nothing I can't handle on my own."

Señora Alvarez is quiet for a moment. "Alright, mi hijo, if you say so." She concedes. "I've got to run now; Sofia needs to get home for dinner." Cougar says his goodbyes and prepares to hang up when his mother stops him. "And Carlos? Be careful this time, sì? I don't want your heart broken again."

His mamà hangs up, leaving Cougar to listen in shocked silence to the dial tone. After a moment he replaces the phone on its cradle, smiling softly. It's true, his mamà always knows.

**A/n: yeah, this chapter is mostly just getting to know the characters better. We'll return to Jensen's seduction in the next one, so don't worry. All you have to do is review and wait, I'll handle the rest.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry for the wait guys, I kinda got distracted with watching entire video walkthroughs (yes, I know I'm odd) so everything just kinda got shoved aside. But you know what helps to get them out faster even if I'm distracted? Reviews! Come on people, I've only gotten one review for the whole fic. Pleeease? –puppy dog eyes- Disclaimer: nope, still not mine aside from the plot.**

**[Jensen has been trying to seduce Cougar for a few weeks now with no obvious success]**

Jensen grins as he wanders into the kitchen area of the cafeteria. It's after school, so there's no one but Cougar there. Cougar doesn't notice him at first since he's wrapped up in running inventory. Jensen grins wider and moves stealthily to the back of his chair, nicely waiting until Cougar marks down the number of the latest thing he's counting to lean near his ear and murmur, "Hey there."

Cougar jumps, mentally cursing with every word he can think of as he turns to meet Jensen's over amused blue eyes. He takes a shaky breath, willing his system to settle. Not that it ever does around the blonde. "Jensen, you scared me." He admits, knowing better than to try to pass it off as anything else.

Jensen nods, looking pleased. "That was the point." He informs him. Cougar sighs and shakes his head. "I gotta say, you're the new best reaction." He adds, clearly intending that fact to be comforting.

"Jensen, it's not nice to scare people." Cougar begins to scold, and then pauses. "Wait, you're not even supposed to be back here." He makes shooing motions with his hands. "Leave. Vamos [go]."

Jensen gives him a pleading look. "Come on man, I've got some time to kill before I have to go tutor some freshie. It's boring everywhere else." Cougar opens his mouth to order him out again, and then sighs.

"Oh alright." He gives in. "But you have to do something useful." Jensen grins in victory as Cougar moves to a closet, giving him a great view from behind. His grin fades into a confused look as Cougar returns with a rag and a bottle of cleaning fluid.

"Cleaning? Isn't that for the janitors?" He asks, crossing his arms. Cougar's expression doesn't change, but Jensen gets the feeling that Cougar could match him in stubbornness. "Isn't that what they're paid to do?"

Cougar continues staring coolly at him. "Si, but I like to personally make sure my kitchen is clean. The janitors don't mind the break I give them either." He explains, and holds the items out just far enough that Jensen can tell he's moved them. "And there are no loitering personas [people] in my kitchen."

Jensen sighs but takes the cleaning stuff. Cougar gives him a tiny smile. "Sinks and counters." He orders shortly and turns back to his counting. Jensen stares at him with narrowed eyes for a moment.

He hates cleaning when it involves holding dirty things like dishrags. The thought that the only thing between his hand and the stuff he's cleaning is a piece of cloth is a disturbing one, prompting him to break out in the heebie-jeebies whenever he tries. And now he's being told that in order to spend time with his crush he has to, which is totally unfair.

Complaining under his breath, Jensen forces himself to get started. He sprays the first counter and tries not to cringe as he slowly brings the cleaning rag down for the first swipe. Cougar watches from the corner of his eye, finding the poor boy's ordeal to be adorable.

Over the past weeks, Cougar has been finding himself more and more resigned to thoughts like this about the younger boy, which would worry him if he wasn't so sure of his self-control. So one day he'd decided to give in to his wants slightly and enjoy the feelings the blonde is stirring up while he can.

Jensen sighs in relief as he finishes the last cleaning pass of the rag, checking carefully to make sure it's clean so he doesn't have to start over. He quickly tosses the rag into the laundry basket designated for cleaning rags and puts the bottle of cleaning fluid away. "There, done." He calls out cheerily, trying to act like he isn't planning to soak his hand in hot water as soon as he can.

Cougar glances up at the boy, amused at the way he's holding his hand away from his body like it's contaminated. "Gracias, Jensen." He approves, giving the areas a quick glance. "Have a seat; you've earned a leisure visit."

Jensen regretfully shakes his head. "I'll rain check that, I need to go meet my pupil." He half-lies. Cougar nods and Jensen moves over to reclaim his backpack from where he'd dropped it coming in. He swings it over his shoulder and turns back to wave. "See ya next time."

Cougar makes a split-second decision—the kind that he really hates because they generally lead to hassles, but he can't resist making once in a blue moon—as he watches Jensen carefully open the door with his right hand as to avoid spreading whatever he thinks is on his dominant hand. "Wait, I want to give you something for helping out." He finds himself saying as his feet move him on their own accord closer to the confused blonde.

Jensen watches in confusion as Cougar comes closer, carrying nothing. Cougar stops in front of the slightly taller boy and lets his gaze trace over Jensen's lips. With a small smile drifting over his own lips, he leans up and kisses him. Jensen lets out a soft gasp as Cougar's lips brush once, twice, a third time over his before pressing them together fully.

Jensen can't think past the fact that Cougar's lips are covering his, moving insistently. Tentatively, half afraid that it'll all go away if he admits it's real, Jensen begins to kiss back. Cougar makes a small hum as he feels the answering movement, and Jensen begins to kiss with more enthusiasm.

Cougar keeps the kiss light, despite his disagreeing wants and the clear attempts from Jensen to deepen it. He's always believed that first kisses were meant to be sweet, not filled with lust. He comes back to his senses with that thought, and he pulls back, abruptly ending the kiss.

Jensen gives him a slightly dazed grin. "Wow, thanks." He breathes. He shakes his head slightly as if to clear it. "That was nice."

Cougar nods, feeling a little dazed himself. Jensen seems to pick up on his need to be alone because he waves again and leaves quietly. Alone, Cougar lifts a shaky hand to his lips, marveling at what he'd done. _Well,_ he thinks sardonically, _so much for my self-control._

**A/N: so there you go, their first kiss! :-D was it worth the wait? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok, I've finally gotten this chapter written. Sorry it's taken so long, but good things come to those who wait. Thanks to those who have written reviews for this fic, especially to those on the last one. This chapter picks up right where the other one left off. Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I can only own Cougar in my dreams, and that the only thing I have rights to is my plot.**

Cougar continues to sit there, guiltily replaying every moment of their kiss. Once Jensen had gotten over the shock, he'd proved to be quite the kisser. Cougar smiles a little, picturing the dazed look on his face. _I'm still better,_ he thinks smugly, finally getting up to finish his duties. As he works and his system settles, the guilt overtakes his happier feelings about the kiss, and Cougar's thoughts turn to the consequences of his snap decision.

Cougar pauses as he realizes that Jensen is going to take the kiss as encouragement. Which, he's forced to admit, it was. Even though he knows that it shouldn't have been, and will only make Jensen that much harder to resist. Possibly more than Cougar can handle now. Sighing, Cougar turns to the only acceptable option he has left: avoidance.

Jensen grins at himself in the mirror as he vigorously washes his germy hands in the bathroom. Cougar had kissed him! He does a small jig in celebration as he moves to dry his hands. Kissing had been a bit ahead in his seduction plan, but he doesn't mind if Cougar bumps it down. Humming happily to himself, Jensen picks up his bag and sets off for the agreed meeting place with his pupil.

Jensen swings into the library and sits down at the table his pupil is at. "Great day isn't it?" he asks cheerfully. He launches into the lesson of the day without waiting for an answer, leaving Chris to stare at him with an odd look. He can't wait to get home and share the news with his online friends.

*** (A couple weeks later) ***

Jensen sighs in frustration as he once again is turned away from the kitchen. He hasn't seen more than a flash of Cougar in the background while he goes through the line, his back carefully turned to the students on the other side of the counter. At first Jensen figured Cougar was just playing hard to get, but now he's sure he's just being given the cold shoulder.

_Fine,_ he decides, _I'll make it so you can't._ He storms home determinedly, flinging himself into his desk chair. No one gives Jensen the cold shoulder over a wonderful, amazing kiss. Not even a certain sexy Mexican who could probably get away with anything else.

He continues to rant to himself as his fingers fly over the keys, easily hacking into the school database. "Going to avoid me are you? Let's see how well that goes when I camp-out in front of your door." He grins triumphantly as Cougar's file fills the screen, and scans the document until he finds where his address is listed. Jensen scribbles the numbers onto his hand and cautiously deletes all record of the hack before launching himself out of the house again.

Cougar sighs as he lounges on his couch, aimlessly watching his TV. Surprisingly, avoiding Jensen is worse than trying to resist his advances. He frowns in annoyance at the couple on the show he's watching, finding his situation close to theirs. They kiss, and Cougar growls as he grabs the remote and turns it off. He's saved the annoyance of finding something else to do by a short knock on the door.

Cougar rolls off the couch, automatically grabbing his hat and putting it on as he makes his way to the door. He opens it without checking, assuming it's his landlord coming to complain about Capitàn's habit of yowling at night if Cougar forgets to set his bed up. "Listen, I don't care—"

He's cut off by a certain highly pissed off blonde. "No, you listen. If you think I'm going to be satisfied by one kiss, after all the work I've put into pursuing you, you're sorely mistaken." Jensen snaps, poking a finger into Cougar's chest. "I know you like me; I've caught you staring at me when you think I'm not looking. So I know that your avoidance of me isn't a silent message saying the kiss was a mistake."

Cougar listens quietly to his tirade, keeping his face carefully masked. Jensen pauses for breath, and suddenly all the fight goes out of him. "At least, I don't think it was a mistake." He looks away, suddenly turning vulnerable to Cougar. "It wasn't a mistake to me." He adds quietly.

Cougar's resistance melts and he pulls Jensen into a hug. "No, mi Tesoro [my treasure], it wasn't. At least, not exactly." He winces at his word choice. "It was nice, but it shouldn't have happened. It's not allowed, Jensen." He tries to explain.

Jensen shakes his head. "I don't care, I want you." He holds him tighter. "I like you." Cougar sighs, unhappy with the way things are going. Despite himself, he strokes Jensen's back, trying to calm the poor boy down.

"I like you too, Jensen. But until you're out of school, we can't do anything about it." He smiles a little as Jensen's head jerks up to look at him with his first sentence. "Trust me, it's against some rule."

Jensen notices the brief moment of pain behind the dark brown eyes looking down at him. "Really?" He asks, wanting to ask about that pain. Cougar nods silently, and Jensen frowns. He's been assuming that the only reason it would be frowned upon is their ages, which won't matter for much longer.

Cougar sighs, realizing that the only way to convince Jensen to leave him alone for now is to share his story. "Si, I lost my last job because of it." He replies. "There was a student there, who decided he wanted me too. I really liked him; he was very sweet and charming. Things began to get serious between us, though I was careful to keep things appropriate. One day he was helping me in the kitchen, and mentioned that his parents weren't going to be home for the weekend." He laughs to himself at Jensen's look of complete enrapture. "I asked if he was going to invite friends, and he winked at me. 'Just one special friend,' he answered, giving me a heated look. I realized that he was inviting me over, more specifically into his bed. Seeing as how he was still underage and a student, I politely refused for the time being. He acted like he accepted it."

Jensen fights down his surge of jealousy for the sake of hearing the rest. "Acted?" He prompts when Cougar doesn't say anything for a moment. Cougar shakes himself a little, having lost himself in the memories.

"Si, he apparently went home for the weekend, thinking I'd change my mind or was pretending. When I didn't show, he called the principal and told him that I'd asked to sleep with him. The principal called me in and we talked it over. I explained that though I had feelings for the student, I had never acted on them. The principal thought over the matter, and decided that the lack of physical evidence—and an agreement of resignation and silence from me—was enough to avoid the scandal of an official investigation." Cougar finishes, grateful that the vulnerable look on Jensen's face is fully gone. "I was nothing more than another way to get back at a rich kid's papà."

Jensen frowns. "What a jerk. What's his name? I'll help you get back at him." He offers. Cougar chuckles and shakes his head. "No really, I will. And there'll be no trace, either." He adds, sounding smug. "There never is when I'm involved."

Cougar opens his mouth to refuse again and stops. Why shouldn't he get a little vindication for his heartbreak? "Gracias, Jensen." He accepts. "But you see why I must say no to you." Jensen's smug look fades into a frown.

"But I'm not going to throw a spoiled fit. I have my own reasons for keeping us quiet." He confesses, shifting a little so he can sit in Cougar's lap. "My father can't learn of our relationship. He'll freak out." Cougar assumes by the tone of Jensen's voice that the subject is a touchy one, so he just nods.

"I see." He replies. Jensen nods back, looking grateful that Cougar doesn't probe further. "But Jensen, nothing can be kept secret for long, they always end up being discovered." Jensen sighs.

"We'll be careful, and I won't be demanding or greedy. Just give me something, please, Cougar." He pleads. The brunette looks indecisive. He wants to say yes, but the past burn has taught him better. When Cougar doesn't reply, Jensen shifts to face him. "Please." He repeats, giving the Mexican his best puppy dog eyes.

Cougar sighs, knowing that once again his heart is going to bypass his brain. "Fine, we'll be unofficial." He concedes. Jensen grins widely, and Cougar can't help but grin back.

"Ok, good. So let's find a place to go to dinner together." Jensen replies, settling back against Cougar's chest. "Somewhere that you can wear that hat, because that hat makes you look damn good." He adds.

Cougar chuckles, stroking a hand over the blonde's arm from elbow to wrist. "Gracias, Jensen." Jensen shrugs off the gratitude; he'd just been stating the truth. "I know of a few places to go, I'll set it up."

Jensen nods and reaches for a pen to write his online information on Cougar's hand. "Send the time and date here, it's secure so my dad won't find out about it." He pauses a moment. "Or anyone else who shouldn't know." He adds, hoping Cougar didn't notice. His dad's strictness has chased away many a prospective date and Jensen doesn't want to risk Cougar over it.

Cougar raises an eyebrow at the second mention of keeping them secret from his dad specifically. Clearly, there's an issue there that Jensen doesn't want to talk about. Cougar, however, is nothing if not patient. He'll work the story out of Jensen eventually. "Claro [of course]. It won't be too far off." Jensen nods and reluctantly stands.

"I need to get home, I've got chores waiting." He explains as Cougar follows him to the door. Cougar nods his understanding, and reaches for the door. Jensen grins as he stops him and pulls him close for a kiss. After a moment he pulls away. "See you soon." He calls out as he leaves Cougar to stare after him in surprise.

**A/N:**__**so there it is. Jensen's finally gotten his way and made Cougar break down. Well worth the wait, no? Alright duckies, hang in there for the next one. It will hopefully not be long in coming.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, here it is finally. Sorry about the long wait, I kinda got distracted with other writings I have going and then took a sabbatical from writing altogether. For those that are still reading this, thanks, and welcome new readers!**

**Catch a Cougar by the Tail**

**LizLiz07**

Cougar smiles as he follows the hostess to the table where Jensen is lounging, apparently unaware of how well his pose suits him. The blonde grins back, shifting to give Cougar's feet room under the table as he sits down. "Hola, Tesoro."

Jensen's smile widens at the nickname. "Hey." He replies, reaching for Cougar's hand. Cougar holds it, stroking his thumb along the knuckles. "I've missed you." He squeezes Cougar's hand.

Cougar nods. "Yo tambien [me too]." He shakes off his jacket and tips his hat back a little. "How has your winter break been?" Jensen launches into a long tale of his visit to his sister and her family the week before and Cougar settles into listening as he continues absently stroking Jensen's hand.

"I hope you don't mind, but I told my sister about you. We were talking about her latest boyfriend and it slipped out." Cougar shakes his head. "Good, 'cause once I mentioned you, I couldn't stop."

Cougar smiles again. "It's the same with me whenever I talk about you to my mamà." He confesses, making Jensen grin. "Of course, she asks me many questions about you." Jensen suddenly finds himself feeling nervous.

"What does your mom think of me?" He asks. Cougar raises an eyebrow, curious as to why Jensen would want to know. "Does she… I mean, obviously you've told her but…" he falters, trying to find a polite way to ask his question.

Cougar chuckles to himself at Jensen's obvious discomfort. "Si, she knows of my attraction to men, and she approves." He replies, noting the look of surprise that quickly passes over Jensen's face. "She likes you, and I suspect you'll get along well if you two ever meet."

"Oh," Jensen replies, grateful for the sudden arrival of the waiter. They order, and Jensen takes the opportunity to change the subject. "So how was yours? Did you spend all of it with Capitàn?" He teases.

Cougar nods. "I did, actually." Jensen gives him an incredulous look. "He quite liked having all the attention." Cougar's cat, once the only object of affection, has made it clear that he's jealous of Jensen.

"Still, no trip home to see your family?" He asks. Cougar strikes him as the type who'd take any opportunity to see his family. Cougar shakes his head, causing the blonde's thoughts to momentarily veer off into distraction, watching the light play over his dark glossy hair.

"No money." Cougar says simply. Jensen nods knowingly.

"That's why I was at my sister's." He explains. "Normally, my dad likes to pretend she doesn't exist, but he had to work over the vacation, and he doesn't trust me alone at home anymore…" he trails off, noticing that he's rambling again. Cougar pauses a moment before giving in to the curiosity that's been dogging him since they'd gotten together.

"Why doesn't he trust you alone?" He asks. Jensen's usually open face slams closed into a blank mask, causing the Hispanic's curiosity to rise further. "Is it your computer skills?" Jensen remains blank for a moment before sighing and sitting back.

"I guess it's only right I should tell you." He decides. "My dad has always been sexist. You know, women belong in the kitchen, men can't be anything but masculine and tough." He scowls a little. "I never really fit that ideal. So he decided to teach me to be who he wanted. He happened to pick the same time I began to discover my turn-on's."

Cougar frowns, remembering his own self-revelation. It had been hard enough accepting it with his supportive family; he can't imagine trying with opposition. Jensen continues. "I had a friend at the time that I'd ended up kissing during a playful scuffle. We'd been experimenting since, and got majorly carried away one day. My dad walked in on us during our make out session and freaked."

Jensen unconsciously pulls his hand away as he steels himself for the next part. "I was banned from seeing my friend ever again. I was also sent off to this place." Cougar's stomach drops as he watches Jensen's eyes go dark with horror. "It's supposed to cure homosexuality. Bunch of crackpots; they'd make you go without meals if you were caught getting naughty with the same sex." He shudders, the memories rising too easily.

Cougar gently takes Jensen's hand again. "It's ok, Tesoro. You don't have to tell me more of that." He's not even sure he wants to know the full extent of what that awful place did. What Jensen described is enough to make him furious.

Jensen gives him a grateful smile. "I learned quickly that the best way to get out was to lie and say I was reformed. So I did, but my dad doesn't fully believe me." He clings to Cougar's hand as he fights to resurface. "That was a few years ago, and I'm still constantly checked on, never allowed alone with guys, and under the constant threat of being sent back if my double life is found out."

They sit in silence for a moment as their food is served and they begin eating. "Your dad's a prick." Cougar says finally. "He should be proud to have such a brilliant son." Jensen smiles again, relieved that Cougar hasn't run away or tried to pity him.

"Thanks. For what it's worth, my mom and sister are very proud and accepting. Which is nice, but they did wait until now to tell me, after I let it slip about us and nearly had a panic attack." He rolls his eyes. "That's apparently the main reason they left."

Cougar glances up at the bitter tone in Jensen's voice. "Do you know why they didn't take you?" He asks, carefully keeping his tone neutral. Anyone who would leave because of the mistreatment of a child without said child scores pretty low on his respect levels.

Jensen makes a face. "Dad told her that he'd set it up to look as if she'd kidnapped my sister if she took me. She was pretty sure he'd be able to, so she agreed." Cougar tries to keep his face blank as Jensen suddenly searches it, but apparently he sees something. "I'm not that upset about it. We've always been close, so I know the decision wasn't easy for her." He defends.

Cougar nods. "My mamà would probably have done the same in that situation." He realizes. "Did they explain why they never gave you support before?" Jensen shakes his head.

"They had no idea until I was sent off. They left as soon as Mom had somewhere to go, and I hadn't been allowed to see them since. Which was totally legal, because Mom had to agree to give him full custody of me for him to agree to a divorce." He adds, guessing Cougar's next question.

Cougar shakes his head, marveling at what the cheerful blonde has been through. "I'm glad you decided I was worth the risk." He comments. Jensen grins at him.

"You're well worth the risk. At least, I'm willing to bet. I haven't gotten the full experience of you yet, but something tells me it's going to be amazing." He adds, deciding it's time to move things up in their relationship. "Maybe I can test that theory soon?"

Cougar pauses, unsure if Jensen is hinting at what he thinks he is. He jerks in surprise as Jensen's foot starts rubbing his leg under the table and decides he is. "Jensen, mi Tesoro, I don't think that's a good idea right now." He says gently, pulling his legs away. Jensen pouts at him.

"Why not?" He asks. Cougar starts to reply, but Jensen cuts across him before he can. "I'm not a virgin, you know. I learned how to sneak around my dad there a bit ago. It's also not my first time with someone older, and I understand the risks and all that." He pauses, noticing Cougar's frown and realizing he's interrupted him to chatter.

"That was some of it, yes, but I'm just not ready for that, Jensen. We've only been dating a few months." He points out. Jensen gives him a 'so what' look. He rolls his eyes back, hesitating to list the next reason. He wants to pick his words with care. "I'm also concerned that you'd be sleeping with me as a way to get back at your father. I'm not saying you'd purposely use me that way," he adds, seeing Jensen's upset look as he prepares to argue. "Just that I want our first time together to be just that, with no such questions between us."

Jensen sits back, toying with the straw in his glass as he considers. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. I don't suppose it'd convince you if I told you I've wanted you in bed since day one, even before I decided I wanted you as my boyfriend?" Cougar smiles and shakes his head.

"I believe you, but that's not going to make me invite you to stay the night." He replies. Jensen sighs and nods. The waiter comes by to drop off the check and Cougar pulls out his wallet. "You can kiss me goodnight, though."

Jensen grins as he gets ready to go. "Fair enough." He waits until they reach the parking lot to pull the brunette close and give him a long, deep kiss. He smirks as he finally pulls away, leaving Cougar breathless and dazed. "Could've had more than that," he brags.

Cougar chuckles. "I'll be looking forward to it then." He pats Jensen on the cheek. "You're a great kisser." He walks away to his car, grinning at Jensen's answering laugh. Jensen sings a song about Cougar he'd made up as he makes his way home. _Good thing Dad had to work late one more time, _he thinks to himself as he lets himself in, still singing. _I'd be totally caught for sure._

**A/N: So there we go. Yay for angsty Jensen! As always, reviews are appreciated guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, here's the next one. Doing good on avoiding long pauses, lol.**

**Catch a Cougar By The Tail**

**LizLiz07**

**A few days later**

Jensen sighs as he pours dishwater out of a bowl in the sink and it sloshes onto the counter, soaking into his shirt. Now he's going to have a wet streak across his stomach until it dries. Pouting a little, he scrubs the bowl roughly in retribution and glances up as his dad calls his name. He wanders into the living room, using his shirt as a towel since it's already wet. "Yeah?"

Mr. Jensen hands him an empty beer can and makes a disapproving sound as he notices the wet spots on Jensen's shirt. "It's too bad your mother had to take your sister with her. It's a damn shame a man like you has to do women's work." He comments. Jensen makes a noncommittal noise, knowing better than to voice his disagreement. "You need to get on with finding yourself a woman to do this for you. I'd already had everything set up with your mom by now, you know."

Jensen sighs. "I know. I'm working on it." He replies, starting for the kitchen so he can retrieve the refill his dad wants and get back to work before his dad can continue the conversation. Unfortunately, his dad follows him in.

"You don't even have a girlfriend yet." He complains. Jensen is grateful that the recycle bin is tucked in an alcove so his dad can't see the grimace he makes before he can stop himself. "There has to be some girl at that school you're interested in."

"Of course there is." He lies, racing desperately to work out a convincing story. "I'm just taking things slow with her at first. She's pretty shy, so I don't want to chase her off." His father nods, looking satisfied.

"Alright then. Just remember, as a man you're the one in charge. Don't let her dictate the pace all the time." Mr. Jensen finishes gathering his snacks and leaves the kitchen. Jensen sighs in relief as he turns back to the dishes. His dad's satisfied for now, giving him more time to come up with a plan so he can continue flying under the radar.

Of course, seeing as he hasn't come up with anything yet, making a plan now seems unlikely. He'd asked his online friends for advice—and thank goodness his dad doesn't know about his hacking skills, or he'd never be alone with a computer—but all they could come up with is to continue faking it like he has, and set up a fake relationship if he needs to.

It'd be easy to, he knows. He's rejected many girls wanting to date him so he could do their homework or hack the school to adjust their records. Any of them would be only too happy to get that service without having to give anything back but a date once in a while. _I shouldn't have to though,_ he thinks, scowling as he scrubs at some caked on food.

Besides, he's with Cougar now. He'd be betraying him on every date. He sighs again as he places the last dish into the strainer and rinses his sponge. There's just no other way. He'll either snap from the constant worry about being caught or he'll actually be caught unless he makes his dad back off more. The only way to accomplish that is a girlfriend, whether he likes it or not.

Cougar smiles his phone rings and he sees that it's Jensen. He turns down the TV as he answers. "Hola Tesoro." Capitán gives him an indignant look and flounces off to sit with his back to his owner, clearly shunning him.

"Hey Cougs. I need to talk to you about something." Jensen replies, sounding uncharacteristically serious. Cougar's stomach drops as worry floods his system. What's so serious that Jensen needs to talk about?

"Claro. What's wrong?" He asks, sitting up. Jensen's quiet for a bit, apparently getting his thoughts in order. Cougar waits, hoping he won't hear about how Jensen wants to break it off. Their last date had gone so well, but what if Cougar's rejection had changed his mind, like before?

"My dad's been getting pushy about me finding a girlfriend." Jensen finally replies. "I've been managing to stall him, but that can only work for so long." Cougar relaxes, realizing Jensen's just asking for help.

"You're worried he's going to be upset that you aren't dating?" He asks. Jensen sighs, and Cougar imagines him wearing the exasperated look he gets whenever he tries to explain some difficult technology related thing and Cougar doesn't get it.

"I wish it was that simple. The thing is, if I tell him that I don't want to date anyone, he'll ask why. And he'll keep asking, no matter what I say, until I finally trip up and confess. And then I'll be sent back, and it'll be worse." There's a pause as Jensen shudders. "I could try to continue stalling and lying about it until the end of school when I can leave, but he's getting suspicious. He hasn't said anything obvious yet, but I can tell."

Cougar frowns as he reaches the only conclusion that might work. "So you need a real girl." He states.

Jensen gives yet another sigh. "Yeah. I don't want one, Cougs baby, 'cause I'm content with you, but I just can't see any other way. My dad's not going to chill until he sees me out and about with a girl. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Cougar remains silent, fighting down the arguments spawned by jealousy. Neither of them needs the words to be said right now, it'll only make it worse. Jensen gives a small chuckle, understanding the silence. "Exactly, I don't like it either. I'd be betraying myself and you, and I'd be using someone."

"What about your friend, Jolene? Can't you hang out with her and pretend it's a date in front of your father?" Cougar asks. It'd be perfect since she already knows Jensen's gay, and the few times Cougar's met her he's liked her.

"That would work, but I've screwed myself over there. My dad asked about girls I'm interested in, and I told him I'm working on winning over someone shy." Jensen replies. "Jolene's anything but, and he knows it."

"Oh." Cougar sighs unhappily. "Do you have an idea of who to do this with?" He adds, giving in to the inevitable. However unpleasant the situation is, he's not going to risk Jensen's hard earned freedom.

"Thanks Cougs. I knew you'd understand." Jensen replies, sounding relieved. "I haven't decided yet, I wanted to make sure you were ok with it first. Hang on." Cougar hears the sound of the microphone on Jensen's end being covered and voices in the background. "I gotta go, I'm not allowed on the phone unsupervised. Dad's got company over, so I was able to sneak on but it sounds like they're leaving. Can we continue this tomorrow?"

"Si, claro. Hasta mañana, Tesoro." Cougar replies and hangs up. He stares at the phone for a moment as he thinks about what just happened. Capitán wanders over now that the intruder is gone and brushes his head against Cougar's free hand. Cougar absently pets him.

Pretending to date a girl might make Jensen's dad relax more, but it's also another temporary solution. From what he's learned of Mr. Jensen, he's going to be pressuring Jensen to become more involved with the fake as time goes on. Cougar frowns thoughtfully as he settles back into lounging with his cat. There has to be something he can do to help get Mr. Jensen out of his boyfriend's life forever.

**A/N: So there we have it. I know it's a bit short, and mostly filler, but it's necessary. As always, feel free to comment and stay tuned for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I had lots of trouble getting Jensen to cooperate with the chapter plan. Thanks for waiting patiently. Disclaimer: only thing I own is the plot and the custom characters.**

**Catch A Cougar By The Tail**

**Lizliz07**

Jensen sighs happily as he lets himself into the house. This fake girlfriend thing is turning out better than he'd expected. It's given him the ability to go on more dates with Cougar since he can just say he's going out to see her any night instead of waiting for one where his dad works late.

He quietly makes his way through the dark house to the bathroom, wanting to see if Cougar had left any marks on him. Though he's still firmly keeping them out of bed, he's letting Jensen have his fun in trying to seduce him into it. _Which,_ Jensen thinks smugly as he shuts the door and turns on the light, _is another reason why having a fake girlfriend is useful._

He's discovered that talking about her makes Cougar jealous, and thus more physical. He grins, touching the bite mark he's found on his neck. If he keeps bringing her up, as long as it's not too often or obvious, it should work to get them into bed in no time. He smirks, pointing a finger at his reflection like they do in old black and white movies.

"You're on your way to catching a Cougar, you sly devil." He congratulates himself. Still feeling smug at having found the way to undermine the Mexican's self-control, he turns to go to bed and jumps back in surprise. His dad's standing in the doorway.

Jensen's mind races, wondering how long he'd been there, and trying to remember if he'd said anything else incriminating. He's the first one to speak. "Dad! I thought you were in bed."

Mr. Jensen eyes him suspiciously. "You're in late." He comments. Jensen nods. "You know you're supposed to be home before now." Jensen nods again.

"I know. I'm sorry, I went to see Mandy after my tutoring session, and we lost track of time." He lies, hoping the mention of his girlfriend would settle him down. "I was in between buses so I had to walk home."

Mr. Jensen stares at him for a moment, searching for any sign of a lie, and Jensen forces himself to remain still. After a moment, he nods. "Alright. Don't let it happen again." He moves to let Jensen out. Jensen sighs in relief, resisting the urge to rush to his room.

Mr. Jensen watches his son go into his room, thinking about what he'd overheard. Cougar is an odd pet-name for a girl, he muses. He moves to stand outside Jensen's door, listening to see if he talks to himself again. The only sound is drawers as his son changes for bed, followed by the mattress squeaking as he lies down.

Mr. Jensen shakes his head and returns to his own room, pulling out the list of numbers he'd been given after Jake was checked out of rehab. He'll sign him up for a refresher course just in case, he decides, dialing the number. His finger pauses on the last digit as his more rational side kicks in.

The manual he'd been given had stated that it's common for sponsors to see warning signs when there are none. He frowns, wondering if he's just overreacting. After all, Jake's always been strange with nicknames, and this is the first time he's doubted his son's cure. Reassured, he hangs up the phone. Still, he decides as he climbs into his own bed, it's probably a good idea to keep an eye on him just in case he's wrong.

*****A few weeks later*****

Mr. Jensen glances at the list of evidence he's collected, confident in what they all lead to. In the past weeks he's been noting anything off, such as the times when Jake has been evasive in talking about Mandy or has snuck off while grocery shopping to buy something he tucks away quickly. He's also noticed the sudden wall between the couple whenever they hang out at home.

All of these signs lead to one thing, he's sure of it. Jake is seeing another woman. He doesn't really blame Jake; for all of Mandy's acceptable traits, she's rather stuck up. He'd go to someone else too if he had to deal with it.

No doubt Jake feels he'd disapprove of the infidelity, which is why he hasn't mentioned her. Of course, he hasn't left Mandy for her either, which probably means it's someone Jake feels would be disapproved of. Mr. Jensen frowns, disappointed in his son. He'd taught him better than that.

He leans back in his chair, considering his options. He could confront Jake and demand the truth, which will probably only result in a red herring girl being presented. _No,_ he decides, _it's better to wait and let Jake think I don't know._ That way he can be certain. He smiles smugly as an idea to discover Jake's secret woman begins to form.

**A/N: getting near the end, guys! Jensen's dad is getting more suspicious and things are heating up for Cougar and Jensen. :-D so yeah, thank you for reading and see you next chapter.**


End file.
